Hopeless life
by ChiChiZu
Summary: Imagine a story where Meliodas was killed off and most of the Sin's are not existing anymore. Only The Sin of greed remaining together with the Princess in the hands of an cruel demon: Estarossa. EstarossaxElizabeth / EstarossaxBan


His tongue crawling along Estarossa's finger, Ban grinned at the demon sitting on the throne in front of him.

"P-please, only once Master," he stuttered as he slowly stood up, making his way closer to his master. He brushed his hands up his lower arm, up to his chest and his stomach area. The fox started to unbutton his coat slowly licking Esta's Adam's apple, his hot tongue crawling alongside the form of his neck as he started to nibble on it.

Without saying a word, Estarossa brushed away the single strand in Ban's face as he pulled his servants head closer "I'm not in the mood right now so get lost, Sin of Greed". With a derogatory expression, his eyes didn't even a acknowledge Ban's existence as he send him outside the door. A single signal with his hand was enough to give the maid who was sitting next to the throne the signal to stand up and come to him.

"Y-Yes master Estarossa?" Elizabeth mumbled, as her hand was tenderly flooded with several kisses. Estarossa smiled while standing up, only to meet his face with hers.

"Don't worry princess. Scum like his kind will never replace such a beautiful woman like you."

"Thank you. B-But sir Ban isn't scu-"

"Shush" Elizabeth's statement was quickly interrupter by Estarossa's finger sealing her tender lips shut.

"I forbid you to refer to him in any high manner. He is only a guy I bought myself as a souvenir from the local prison. This bastards love is as bribeable as his ass. But yours princess, yours is pure and kind. Tender and ... soft." Estarossa licked his lips as he placed his hand on Elizabeths chest right above her heart. " This loveable soul of yours, I want to make it mine."

The demon's mouth came closer to the princess's ear while his finger slipped down her panties starting to wiggle around her sensitive spots. Elizabeth couldn't move. It wasn't because of her love or anything similiar, but she knew his power was far greater than hers. There was no way to escape or resist. On top of it,this guy was the spitting image of her loved one that died not long ago. Killed by the very same hands that is now fingering her deepest parts. A few soft moans escaped her mouth and tears formed in her eyes as her memories went reached back, back to the days of her beloved Meliodas. His smile, his warm hugs and his deep love. Everything that she wold never experience anymore. His brothers affections were the same as Meliodas, but it wasn't love. It was lust.

While the two of them were inside the throne room, Ban was standing outside. Leaning against the cold wall, a single tear drop falling to the ground. 'This bastard's got balls.' First he destroyed the fairy kings forest together with his beloved woman, then he bought him here as his sex slave from the prison. It didn't help that he was immortal at this point so he couldn't even hope for deaths sweet embrace to free him. He couldn't even save the princess he had sworn eternal loyalty too or his best friend that was the only remaining family he had. All the sadness and hatred made him shake as groaning and moaning escaped the door outside reaching his ears. His face colored itself in a deep red as he snarled silently. "His love shouldn't stain the princess, only me! I deserved the punishment, only I should feel the sensation of this humiliation!" Clawing his nails deep down into the stone wall he listened to the happenings inside the room until the final scream.

Panting and wheezing, Estarossa slowly let go of the princess before sending her outside to clean herself. As soon as she opened the gates outside of this hell, she ran against the fox who was listening to them up until now. Both collapsed on the ground, Elizabeth's eyes stared deep down into Ban's. It was like a silent help me scream, echoing through the rooms, only to be heard by the white haired servant.

"E-excuse me," she sobbed as the foxed helped her back up.

"No need to apologize, Lady Elizabeth." He bowed as she ran down the hallway into the bathroom. Ban turned once again to his master as his gloomy expression suddenly turned back into this lustful, avariciously face he usually made around Estarossa.

"Master that's unfair! Why aren't you giving me some fun as well? " he pleaded. "Didn't I tell you earlier to get outside? I never allowed you to come back in," his master stormed up with an furious expression signaling him with a single finger to go to his knees. "Now lick my shoes clean," he ordered his slave as he pointed at the cum stains on his boots. It was humiliating but Ban was more than willing to fulfill his wishes. After all he was nothing more than a sex slave to please the murderer who will soon enough become the next king of the country.


End file.
